Final Fantasy- Death Match Edition
by Sephirouch
Summary: Well, I've finaly gotten another idea, if any one remembers me. Please R&R.


  
  
I'M NOT DEAD!!!YAY!  
Okay, down to buisness. Todays fic, will be the start of a series! So you can expect to be able to read new fics from me!  
Guy in audience:Whoopedo. He's writing again. Good for him.  
Me: Don't make me call in the Displine Commity.  
Other guy: Yeah right!  
(boom)  
Me: Hey! Who set off the pyrotenichs?!  
TRCloud: Ooops.  
MyStIcAl VoIcE FroM ABoVe-;: ON wItH thE FiC ALrEadY!  
Me:AHHHH!!!!!! Boyaka fuzzy fic power!!!  
-BZZT-  
  
FINAL FANTASY-DEATH-MATCH-EDITION  
  
(In the Shinra inc. Building, 70'th floor,a boxing ring is in the middle, and Locke and Rufus are sitting behind the desk, which has been raised about ten feet up)  
Locke: Hey everyone, welcome to the first Final Fantasy Deathmatch! Rufus here was nice enough to let us use the Shinra Building tonight, so remember everyone, the only blood shed allowed is by the competitors, cause those leather seats cost a lot, eh Rufie?  
Rufus: Don't call me that. Okay, we'll be commentating tonight, so enjoy or die.  
Locke: Right....well tonight our competetors will be picked randomly* from our lineup of the greatest fighters in history, by the great Lucca's invention!Take it away Lucca!  
(Author's Note: I really did pick them randomly, since I couldn't think of any good ideas, and if you know who these guys are, you may see some connections between the two...freaky huh?)  
(zoom in on Lucca, at the other side of the room, in front of a machine, you know, like those power ball thingies? Only it has pieces of paper inside.)  
Lucca:This is my amazing Lotto-O-Death(TM)!Each piece of paper has a competitors name on it, and first person will fight the second person who's name is drawn, and so on. I will also be taking competitors for the next Deathmatch so please mail my associate, Sephirouch, at tess@aasp.net .Here we go!  
Lucca: First match is.....(a piece of paper comes out)wha...love!? Okay, who's been messing with the machine?! Ahh... this will take a few minutes.... can we cut to commercial?  
(commercial break)  
Just when you thought it was safe to bathe again.....(picture of a bath tub, clogged with blonde hair)  
When you thought it was safe to eat 'food' from inside the house again...(picture of a ham sandwhich, with what looks like cheese)  
He's baaaacccckk....(picture of inside the sandwhich, the cheese is really a whole lot of blonde hair)  
Premature Male Balding 2, when being in the hair club for men just plain sucks.(picture of a wide-eyed cloud, with most of his hair spikes missing, looking in the mirror)  
Rated PG13, for extreme loss of hair  
(End Break)  
  
Rufus(fighting back chills): Damn...the trailer is scary enough....  
Lucca: I'm done!  
Locke:Great! Start 'er up!  
Lucca: Roger!  
( two piece of paper comes out)  
Lucca: Our competetors are....Seifer, and Locke!  
Locke: Whoohoo! Time to kick some ass!  
(Seifer enters via elevator)  
Seifer: Yeah sure ya will, old man.  
Locke: Whaddya mean 'old man'!? I'm gonna rip your lungs out!  
Seifer: We'll see about that in the ring.  
( Crono comes up in a black and white striped ref shirt, and moves his mouth, but no sound comes out)  
Crono:...................................  
Lucca: He said " I want a good, clean fight, now let's get it on!"  
Seifer:Right. I'll make this short.  
(Seifer starts slashing insanly, but Locke dodges every swipe)  
Seifer: Wha..?  
Locke: Heh heh.  
(Locke takes out his knife and starts slashing Seifer evertime he got close enough)  
Rufus: Looks like this is over already!  
(Seifer is almost dead, laying on the ground.)  
Seifer: How...did you beat...me?  
Locke: I'm the authors favorite.  
(just as the knife hits Seifer, a bolt of lightning hits Locke, is conducted through the metal, and shocks Seifer too, reducing them both to piles of ash)  
Lucca: That was unexpected.  
Rufus: Very....(speaking into the intercom)Can we get a cleaning crew up here? Alright , tell them to bring vacuums.  
Lucca: Ahhh... Rufus? The machine just blew up. It'll take me a week to build another!  
Rufus:What?! Damn!  
~-EnD TrAnSMiSiON 


End file.
